marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man 2: Public Identity Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** Antagonists: * Somali Pirates * ** Several Congolese Soldiers Other Characters: * * ** * ** ** Several unnamed soldiers * ** ** Several unnamed agents * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** *** *** *** ** Items: * Iron Man Armor ** * * Original Arc Reactor * | Solicit = An all-new, exclusive story officially set in the world of the IRON MAN movies! Co-written by IRON MAN 2 screenwriter Justin Theroux and IRON MAN: ENTER THE MANDARIN writer Joe Casey, with art by Barry Kitson (AMAZING SPIDER-MAN)! Find out HERE how Tony Stark gets from point A – the “I am Iron Man” press conference from the blockbuster hit IRON MAN – to point B when the story of IRON MAN 2 begins and Tony is butting heads with the U.S. government. Everybody wants to get their hands on Tony Stark’s game-changing Iron Man technology…and Tony knows the damage his armor could wreak in irresponsible hands. But a reckless military leader gets involved – a familiar Marvel face with close ties to Tony’s past – and he’s got his own plans that don’t involve waiting for Stark to just hand over the suit… | Synopsis1 = Iron Man faces off against Somali Pirates in the Gulf of Aden. The issues flashes back to Anton's arrest, where Howard confronts him for what he did. Anton says that it was for the money and the he of all people should know that. After Anton was taken away, Obadiah Stane comforts Howard, telling him to go back to do what he does best. Years later, Howard is working in his office when a toy car falls on his foot. Angry, Howard berates Tony for wasting his time during his weekends at home. Tony runs away in tears, and Howard feels bad for being so strict with his son. Tony sits alone in the balcony where he is found by Jarvis, the family's butler. Jarvis comforts Tony, telling him that a father-son relationship may be difficult, but time will heal all wounds. The issue flashes to the present, where Tony remembers what Jarvis told him. He stands alone in his father's office, where he talks to the Jarvis A.I. about what happened in his childhood. Jarvis intercepts a call from the Army and directs it to Tony's handheld. Reading it, Tony says that he cannot stand that and prepares for another desert vacation. Later, Rhodey visits Justin Hammer, who was commissioned by General Ross to build a single-pilot vehicle to replace Iron Man. Rhodey and Hammer meet with the pilot and General Ross. Rhodey tells the pilot that Ross is not looking for glory hounds, he only wants someone to drop in the hot zone. However, the pilot simply states that he wants to serve his country. Hammer, amused by this, says that an unused weapon is a weapon not worth using. Meanwhile, Pepper talks with the Stark Industries board, telling them that Tony will meet them. Pepper contacts Tony, who is in the desert investigating about the Ten Rings recent activity. Iron Man then deploys his latest weapon, the Magna-Drone, which deactivates all weapons in the area. Colonel Nicholas Fury watches everything that happened. Meanwhile, Ross and Hammer are testing out their new vehicle. Tony reaches home and talks with Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey tells him about Hammer's plans to build a new weapon for the Army. Suddenly, Rhodey receives a call that Hammer's test pilot has crashlanded in unfriendly territory and is about to be attacked by the Congolese army. Tony then prepares to go to save the pilot. | Notes = * Takes place after the first Iron Man film, and before Iron Man 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14662 }} Category:War in Afghanistan